This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
To utilize a heat exchanger for an automotive application, a bracket is affixed to the heat exchanger. The bracket is then affixed to a structure to rigidly secure the heat exchanger during operation of the vehicle. Traditionally, the bracket is affixed to the heat exchanger with bolts, a snap-together, welded joint, or brazed joint. Such means for affixing the bracket to the heat exchanger are typically costly, difficult to manufacture, difficult to control, and difficult to install. The present disclosure advantageously provides for improved heat exchanger brackets, which can be coupled to the heat exchanger without the need for bolts, a snap-together, or welded/brazed joints. The brackets of the present disclosure provide numerous additional advantages, as explained in detail herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.